


Yuga's Unimaginable Punishment

by bud16



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Anal Sex, Apartment, Apartment sex, Bathroom, Bed Sex, Crying, Dressing, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fear, Friends becoming Enemies, M/M, Mindless Sex Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Punishment, Stripping, Vibrator, Yelling, bed, blowjob, buddyfight - Freeform, clean up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: After losing to his best friend, Yuga Mikado would see a whole different side of Ranma that he wish he didn't have to see





	Yuga's Unimaginable Punishment

Yuga’s Unimaginable Punishment

Yuga Mikado would have a furious buddyfight with his former best friend Ranma Kakogawa. During the buddyfight, Yuga & Garga were stunned to see that Ranma also had a buddy & its name was Vanity Husk Destroyer from Lost World. Yuga & Garga couldn’t believe that there’s another world that they didn’t know about as Ranma easily defeated both Yuga & Garga. Once the buddyfight ended both Yuga & Garga would faint out in the public as Ranma decided to take Yuga back to his place for some fun. After an hour went by, Yuga slowly open up his eyes as he slowly lifted himself up while rubbing his head.

Yuga: Man! That was one wicked buddyfight.

Ranma: You can say that again.

Yuga’s eyes wide as he recognize that voice.

Yuga: Ranma!?! Is that you?!?

Ranma: It sure is.

Yuga: Where are you? Please! I want to talk to you.

Ranma would come out of the shadows as he walks toward Yuga. Yuga was in shock as he was both happy & frightened to see his best friend. Yuga was happy to see to his best pal alright, but was scared of what he was wearing.

Yuga: Ranma, what are you wearing?

Ranma: Oh! You mean my new outfit. It suits me well, do you agree.

Yuga: Absolutely not! I want the old Ranma back.

Ranma was upset as he slaps Yuga right across the face as Yuga was completely stunned by Ranma’s actions. Tears began to flow down Yuga’s face as he began crying in fear as he couldn’t believe what he’s witnessing.

Ranma: DON’T YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, YUGA MIKADO!!!

Yuga’s entire body shivers in fear as he never heard his best pal speak to him like that. More tears continue to flow down Yuga’s face as he wonders why they’re at Ranma’s apartment.

Yuga: Why are we here at your old apartment, Ranma?

Ranma: Isn’t it obvious. I want to have one final great memory with you, Yuga.

Yuga: What do you mean? I’m confused.

Ranma: Don’t you worry, Yuga. I’ll show you what I mean.

Ranma gave an evil chuckle as that sent shivers down Yuga’s entire spine as he now getting a very bad vibe from his best friend. Ranma would soon crawl onto his old bed as he began tearing off all of Yuga Mikado’s clothes until he was buck naked in front of him. Yuga’s face was turning bright red as he quickly covers up his penis as he ashamed of what his best friend is doing to him.

Yuga: Why did you remove my clothes?

Ranma: Man! I thought it would be super obvious, but I guess I should explain it. I want to have one final sex with you, Yuga Mikado in my old apartment with my new attitude & look.

Yuga gasp as his eyes kept getting bigger & bigger with fear as he couldn’t believe what he’s hearing.

Ranma: And you can stop calling me Ranma. As of right now, you can me Vile Ranma.

Yuga: Vile…Ranma?!?

Vile Ranma: That’s an excellent job. You deserve a treat.

With the snap of his fingers, Vile Ranma clothes soon disappear as he is now completely naked just like Yuga. Yuga gasped as he couldn’t believe what he just witness as he now being to fear his best friend, but his penis is telling a whole different story as it shoot straight up & rub against Vile Ranma’s stomach. Vile Ranma let out a suspiring gasp as he felt something rubbing against his stomach as he knew what it was.

Vile Ranma: My goodness. I didn’t know you like bad boys, Yuga.

Yuga: I don’t!!!

Vile Ranma: That’s not what your thing is saying. I think you deserve a punishment for lying about your feelings.

Yuga let out a shuttering gasp as he was scared of what the punishment will be. Vile Ranma smiled evilly as he slid his body all the way down Yuga’s body until his face each other’s penis. Vile Ranma gasped as he couldn’t believe how badly Yuga’s penis is twitching as he lift Yuga’s legs up into the air then places them over his shoulders. Yuga gasped as he looks down & saw Vile Ranma’s face extremely close to his penis.

Yuga: What are you going to do?

Vile Ranma: I’m going to give you an unforgettable experience that you’ll never forget, Yuga Mikado.

As Vile Ranma said that, his mouth began to open as he devours Yuga’s entire penis into his mouth as he tightly wrap his lips around it. Yuga would let out deep sharp breaths he quickly grabs a hold of Ranma’s old bed sheets. Vile Ranma would look directly at Yuga as he began bobbling his head up & down while deeply sucking on his former best friend’s delicious penis. Yuga began to moan out as he couldn’t control himself from the wicked pleasure he’s receiving from Vile Ranma. Yuga continue to feel tears running down his face as he toss & turn all over Ranma’s bed as he tries his best to withstand the wicked pleasure from Vile Ranma’s blowjob. Vile Ranma was surprise Yuga’s strength as he decided to kick it up a notch as he drives his mouth all the way down & began gulping down Yuga’s penis acting like he’s swallowing it. Yuga’s body was shivering more & more by Vile Ranma’s big gulps as Yuga’s penis began to leak its pre-cum inside Vile Ranma’s mouth. Vile Ranma’s eyes sparkle as he enjoy the sweet taste of Yuga’s pre-cum as he began viciously bobble his head up & down all over Yuga’s penis while making super loud slurping noises. Yuga would let out some shutters as he grips Ranma’s bed sheets very tightly as he never experience a blowjob like this before. Vile Ranma knew that Yuga wouldn’t last much long as he decided to shove his mouth all the down & take one big gulp as he deeply suck on Yuga’s penis as hard as he could. Yuga’s eyes widen to the max as he moans on the top of his lungs as he viciously unloads his white hot gooey cum deep inside Vile Ranma’s mouth. Vile Ranma eyes widen as he was surprise to feel how fast Yuga’s boy milk is coming out as he quickly start gulping down all of Yuga’s boy milk until there was nothing left. Once Yuga has drained all of his boy milk, Vile Ranma quickly remove his lips off of Yuga’s penis as it flops down to Yuga’s side. Yuga’s body was trembling as he tries to catch his breath while his mind is processing what just happen. Vile Ranma would lift Yuga’s legs off his shoulders as he places them back onto the bed as Vile Ranma stood up & look down at Yuga’s helpless trembling body.

Vile Ranma: My goodness, Yuga! I didn’t know that you needed to release that badly.

Yuga: This feels wrong. Why are you doing this to me, Ranma?

Vile Ranma: I’m doing this because I’m jealous of you, Yuga Mikado.

Yuga’s eyes widen as he was stunned by the shocking words that Ranma said.

Yuga: Why are you jealous? I want to know.

Ranma: You were making so many new friends that I thought you would forget about me.

Yuga gasped as he couldn’t believe what he’s hearing as tears rapidly pour down Yuga’s face.

Yuga: Why would you even think that!?! You’re my best friend in the entire world, Ranma. Sure, I like having friends to play buddyfights, but I also love making funny & goofy videos with my best pal. Can’t you see that I want to continue to make funny & goofy videos for the Ran-Ga Channel with you!

Vile Ranma: Would you shut up!?! I don’t want to make anymore stupid Ran-Ga Channel videos with you. I just want things to go back to the way it used to.

Yuga: You can’t be serious! You don’t mean that.

Vile Ranma: OF COURSE I DO!!! NOW GET ON YOUR KNEES, SO I RAM MY THING INTO YOUR MOUTH OR I’LL PUT YOU INTO AN UNCOMFORTABLE POSITION THAT YOU WON’T EVER FORGET!!!

Yuga’s gasped as his eyes big with fear as obey Vile Ranma & got onto his knees. Vile Ranma was pleased that Yuga is obeying his commands as he grab a fist full of Yuga’s hair making Yuga to cry out as Vile Ranma rams his penis deep inside Yuga’s mouth. Yuga would make a muffling sound as he felt Ranma’s penis entering his mouth.

Vile Ranma: Now be a good boy & wrap your lips around my penis or suffer the punishment.

Yuga quickly wraps his lips around Vile Ranma’s penis as he didn’t want to suffer any punishments that Vile Ranma is thinking of.

Vile Ranma: That’s a good little, Yuga.

Vile Ranma would then place his hands onto Yuga’s head as he begins thrusting his hard penis deep inside Yuga’s mouth. Yuga’s eyes began to tear up as he felt the rough thrusts that Vile Ranma is giving. Vile Ranma soon began to moan as he couldn’t believe how delightful Yuga’s mouth feels as he kept thrusting his hard penis into helpless friend. Yuga tries his best to suck Vile Ranma’s penis as his own saliva is dripping out of his mouth & sliding down his chin. Vile Ranma would now began to stutter as he let out shivering gasps as he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Yuga’s mouth. Yuga’s eyes widen as he knew the taste of pre-cum anywhere as he also knows that Vile Ranma is very close of exploding his load. Vile Ranma felt his body getting hot as he couldn’t control himself anymore as he hold onto Yuga’s head & thrust his penis deep inside Yuga’s mouth. Yuga would try his best to keep from choking as Vile Ranma let out whimpering moans. Vile Ranma kept squeezing Yuga’s head very tightly as Yuga couldn’t bare the pain as he quickly tap Vile Ranma’s thighs begging him to stop then Vile Ranma let out a powerful moan as he unloads his white hot gooey cum deep inside Yuga’s mouth. Yuga’s eyes grew very big as he felt load after load of Vile Ranma’s piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he was afraid to do anything until Vile Ranma has stop unloading his orgasm. Once Vile Ranma has unloaded his boy milk inside Yuga’s mouth, he quickly pull his penis out of Yuga’s mouth as Yuga seal his lips shut keeping all Vile Ranma’s boy milk inside as Vile Ranma then remove his hands from Yuga’s head. Vile Ranma would look down as he notices that Yuga had a puff face look then realized what’s happening.

Vile Ranma: Silly, Yuga. You can go ahead swallow my cum.

Once Yuga heard that, he took one big gulp as he swallows all of it. After Yuga has swallowed Vile Ranma’s boy milk he began huffing & puffing as he tries to catch his breath after hold Vile Ranma’s load.

Vile Ranma: Are you ready for the 2nd phase of this fun punishment.

After he caught his breath, Yuga stood up & looks directly at Vile Ranma and gave him his answer.

Yuga: Sure! Since I have no other choice, but to follow you’re every command.

Vile Ranma: Now that’s a good boy. I think you deserve a treat for a wonderful response. Now please turn around, so I can reward you.

Yuga was confused as he did what Vile Ranma told him to do. Vile Ranma would get close behind Yuga as he then places his hands onto Yuga’s butt cheeks & spread them apart as he got a good look at Yuga’s anus.

Vile Ranma: My goodness. You have a wonderful & cute anus, Yuga. I can’t wait to rip it apart.

Yuga gasped as he knew what Vile Ranma meant by that. Vile Ranma would rub the tip of his penis all over Yuga’s anus. Yuga would let out bone chilling shivering gasps as he felt the tip of Vile Ranma’s penis rubbing all over his anus as it shockwaves of pleasure throughout Yuga’s body.

Vile Ranma: Your body must be excited because I’m about to please you like you never imagine.

Vile Ranma would use his thumbs to keep Yuga’s butt cheeks apart as he began thrusting himself into Yuga’s tight hole. Yuga began to whimper as he could feel Vile Ranma’s penis trying to enter Yuga’s body, but Yuga’s anus trying its best to keep that from happening. Vile Ranma was getting upset that Yuga isn’t allowing him to enter his body, so Vile Ranma would slowly move backwards that viciously thrust himself into his former best friend. Yuga’s eyes grew big as the moon as he let out a painful yelp & tears began to flow down his face as he couldn’t believe that Vile Ranma’s penis is now inside his body. Yuga’s body quickly began to shake & shiver from the painful force open by Vile Ranma. Vile Ranma smiled as he was happy to feel how tight Yuga’s insides were as he decided to give Yuga moment to recollect himself. Yuga would take deep breaths as he tries to understand how he hurt Ranma’s feelings.

Yuga: Ranma! I’m sorry for taking your feelings for granted. Could we please be friends, again?

Vile Ranma: I don’t think so. You already have chosen who your friends are.

Yuga couldn’t help himself as he began crying as massive amounts of tears began pouring down his face as he believe that he has now lost his best friend forever as he now accepts any punishments that Vile Ranma could ever think of. Vile Ranma notice that Yuga was crying as he doesn’t know why, but he didn’t care as he begins to ram his penis deep inside of Yuga. Yuga quickly let out a painful moan as he felt Vile Ranma’s penis moving aggressively inside his body. Vile Ranma continue to grip harder onto Yuga’s butt cheeks while viciously assaulting his anus. Yuga kept on crying while enduring the vicious assault of Vile Ranma. Vile Ranma kept on thrusting away until he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Yuga. Yuga let out a sharp gasp as he felt Vile Ranma’s pre-cum entering his body as his anus quickly seal its entrance while squeezing Vile Ranma’s penis. Vile Ranma let out a surprise gasp as he was stunned how tight Yuga’s insides were squeezing on his penis as he mind lost control & was thrusting into Yuga like a wild animal in heat. Vile Ranma would have his tongue out as he panting with each thrust that gave Yuga. Yuga would also be gasping very heavily as he kept receiving hardcore thrusts from Vile Ranma. Vile Ranma felt his body burning up as he felt his penis twitching a lot inside of Yuga until he screams on the top of his lungs as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Yuga. Yuga’s eyes widen as he felt the violent flow of Vile Ranma’s boy milk oozing into his body as it instantly trigger Yuga to viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over the wall. Vile Ranma gasped as he was stunned to see how much boy milk Yuga had squirted out of his penis. Once both boys were done, Yuga would be out of breath as he stood on Ranma’s bed lifeless. Vile Ranma is the only thing that is keep Yuga standing, but once Vile Ranma removed his penis out of Yuga’s anus, Yuga instantly flop down onto the bed as massive amounts of boy milk began oozing out of Yuga’s anus as it leaks down Yuga’s butt then all over Ranma’s bed. Vile Ranma was amazed of how much he had squirted into his former friend.

Vile Ranma: How are you holding up, Yuga?

Yuga: I’m alright, but that sure was painful.

Vile Ranma: Good because I want you to pound me next.

Yuga gasped as he couldn’t believe what he heard.

Yuga: Are you serious?!? Why would you want me to pound you? I thought I was the one being punish.

Vile Ranma: Oh, don’t worry about that.

Yuga: Aren’t you going to let me rest? You sure did drain a lot of me.

Vile Ranma: Fine! I’ll let you rest, but for only 15 minutes!

Yuga: That’s not a lot of time.

Vile Ranma: TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!!!

Yuga: Alright! I’ll take the 15 minute break.

Vile Ranma: That a boy.

Yuga wishes he could tell Vile Ranma what he really thinks of him, but was afraid of what kind of punishment he’ll receive. After 15 minutes were up, Yuga & Vile Ranma rearranged themselves where Vile Ranma is now laying flat on his back on his old bed while Yuga is lying right on top of Vile Ranma. Yuga & Vile Ranma stare into each other’s eyes as Yuga would see nothing, but hatred in Vile Ranma eyes as he began tearing up again. Vile Ranma gasped as he saw how heartbroken Yuga is feeling, but didn’t care.

Vile Ranma: Aren’t you excited to pound my hole, Yuga?

Yuga: I would be yes, but not like this.

Vile Ranma: What are you saying?

Yuga: I didn’t have a problem pounding the old Ranma, but now I don’t want to.

Vile Ranma: You either pound me or suffer a punishment.

Yuga: I don’t care. I rather suffer a punishment then to pound you.

Vile Ranma: Remember you’re the one who asked for this!

Vile Ranma would snap his fingers as a vibrator appear as the head was pressing against Yuga’s anus. Yuga gasped as he felt something touching his anus as he doesn’t want to look back & see what it is.

Vile Ranma: Last chance, Yuga. Pound me right now or prepare yourself to become a mindless sex slave to me.

But when Yuga didn’t answer Vile Ranma’s question, Vile Ranma quickly snap his fingers as the vibrator insert itself into Yuga. Yuga let out a painful moan as he felt his anus being ripped open again as he then felt something entering his body. Yuga’s body would be shivering from the painful entrance, but this isn’t a normal vibrator. Once Vile Ranma snaps his fingers again the vibrator would start vibrating inside of Yuga, but it would also hypnotized Yuga as he listens to every order Vile Ranma gives.

Yuga: What do you want me to do, Vile Ranma?

Vile Ranma: I want you to pound the crap out of me. Quickly ram your penis right through my hole.

Yuga: As you wish, master.

Vile Ranma smiled evilly as Yuga positions his penis right at Vile Ranma’s anus then viciously rams it into Vile Ranma. Vile Ranma let out a painful joy as Vile Ranma felt a tear running down his face as he happy to feel how hard Yuga can pound. Vile Ranma look directly at Yuga as he quickly wraps himself around Yuga’s body.

Vile Ranma: Please Yuga! Kiss me & pound me.

Yuga: As you wish.

Yuga would lean down as he began making out with Vile Ranma as their tongue were all over each other’s mouths as they both were moaning & groaning as Yuga viciously assaults Vile Ranma’s hole. Tears began to run down Vile Ranma’s face as he never felt anything like it before as he & Yuga kept swirling their tongues around in each other’s mouths while enduring the brutal pounding that Yuga kept on giving Vile Ranma. Vile Ranma felt like he was in heaven as he wants this kind of pleasure forever, but he knew that this is only temporary because Yuga’s mom would be worried about him, so he’ll make sure that he’ll enjoy every single moment. Yuga’s body would suddenly feel hot as sweat begins to drip all over Yuga’s body as it begins to cover Vile Ranma’s body as well. Vile Ranma’s eyes widen as he was stunned to feel how much sweat Yuga was dripping as Yuga penis soon releases its pre-cum inside of Vile Ranma. Vile Ranma gasped into Yuga’s mouth as he couldn’t believe how warm Yuga’s pre-cum felt inside his body as Vile Ranma’s anus quickly sealed its entrance shut as squeezes Yuga’s penis very tightly. Yuga whimpers into Vile Ranma’s mouth as he never felt Ranma’s anus squeezing so tightly around his penis as it continues to leak more & more pre-cum into Vile Ranma. Vile Ranma was shocked to feel how deep Yuga’s penis is moving inside his body until his eyes widen as he moan on the top of his lungs as he felt the tip of Yuga’s penis pressing against his G-Spot as he wraps himself even tighter around Yuga. Yuga would feel the strength of Vile Ranma as he kept on hitting Vile Ranma’s G-Spot as tears began to flow down Vile Ranma’s face as Vile Ranma overcame with joy as he never experience anything like it. Yuga & Vile Ranma’s bodies were burning up as they both were completely cover in sweat as they both finally reach their limits as Yuga’s penis explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Vile Ranma as it made contact with Vile Ranma’s G-Spot. Vile Ranma’s eyes grew big as a shiny star as he deeply moan inside Yuga’s mouth as he never felt so much pleasure all at once as Vile Ranma’s penis quickly squirt its white hot gooey cum in between his & Yuga’s bodies as they were drench in Vile Ranma’s hot boy milk. Once both were boy’s were done, Yuga collapse on top of Vile Ranma’s wet hot body, but the mind controlling vibrator would still be inside of him as Vile Ranma slowly snaps his fingers as the vibrator disappears. Yuga would breathe heavily as he doesn’t remember a thing then he suddenly faints on top of Vile Ranma.

Vile Ranma’s thoughts: Wow! I never knew that forcing Yuga to pound me would feel so amazing, but I better clean him up, so his friends won’t be suspicious.

Vile Ranma would still have himself around Yuga’s body as he use every ounce of strength he has to lift his former buddy off of him as he then drags Yuga to his old bathroom as he began washing Yuga’s helpless body clean as he didn’t want any odor of sex or any white gooey cum on his body when Yuga’s friends discover him. Once Yuga’s body was squeaky clean, Vile Ranma would get himself clean as well. Once he felt refresh, Vile Ranma his fingers as his & Yuga were now fully dress. Vile Ranma would pick Yuga up as he carried him back to Garga & gently place him right next to his buddy as Vile Ranma disappears leaving his former buddy behind while Yuga would never forget the most unusually & unimaginable punishment he ever had from Vile Ranma.


End file.
